Bad To The Bone II
by GirlOnFire45
Summary: REWRITE of the story Bad to the Bone. When Edward left a lot of things changed for Bella, a new family a new life different personality and a whole new attitude.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

MysteryPOV:

"Have you got the files?" I asked. He smirked and threw them in front of me. I smiled and handed the case of money.

He eyed the case greedily and snatched it of the desk. I took the files and walked out. I opened to take a look at the files of the two victims.

Name: Bella Everson

Gender: Female

Birth Date: 13th September (YEAR UNKNOWN)

Hometown: Forks, Washington

Human Name: Isabella Marie Swan

Parents: Charlie Swan (Farther) Renée Dwyer

Biological Siblings: Damien Everson

Species: Demon

Coven: Everson Coven

Zach Everson- Miranda Everson  
Tom Everson*-Sandra Marcie* (Everson)  
Jamie Marcie* (Everson) -Debra Everson*  
Bella Everson*  
Damien Everson*

Power: UNKNOWN

Mate: UNKNOWN

* * *

Name: Edward Cullen

Gender: Male

Birth Date: 20th June 1901

Hometown: Chicago

Human Name: Edward Anthony Masen

Parents: Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen

Biological Siblings: UNKNOWN

Species: Vampire

Coven: Olympic Coven (Cullen Coven)

Carlisle Cullen-Esme Cullen  
Edward Cullen*  
Rosalie Hale (Cullen) - Emmett Cullen  
Alice Cullen*- Jasper Hale* (Cullen)

Power: Mind Reading

Mate: UNKNOWN

* * *

_This is going to be good_. I smiled to myself. I put the flies in the motorcycle and drove to my next destination.

* * *

**So what do you think? Official Rewrite to the story 'Bad To The Bone' Hope you guys will enjoy this story. Im going to change the plot, but I advise you to read the story before if you want to get a brief overview of Bella family and her being a demon. **

**Ciao x**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Bella POV:

First let me introduce to your my family.

The leader of our Coven is Zach and his wife Miranda. Zach is the oldest out of all of us as he was changed into the early 1700's, while he was hunting in the forest he came across a demon. He works in a hospital similar to what Carlisle does. He also wants to help people in human life and his demon life.

Next is Miranda who is Zach's mate. Miranda was changed in 1860 when she was beaten to death by her husband in her human life. Zach and Miranda met each other while crossing each other paths. Miranda is normally a stay at home mom, she tends to like it as she never really experience of having children of her own. She is the motherly part of the coven and keeps us in control. She has red blonde hair which looks a lot like ginger but she hates the word for that.

Altogether, I have three brothers and two sisters.

First there is Tom and Sandra which are the most romantic couples in the household. Sometimes it gets really romantic and you just don't even want to stay inside the house ever. Tom was changed in 1870 his has the ability to read minds which is very useful for attacks or cheating in games.

Sandra is Tom mate; they met 10 years after Tom's changes while she was escaping from an abusive family. At that time Sandra was human when they met and Tom changed her when she was ready. Sandra ability is to see the future; quite a lot like Alice she loves shopping and fashion. Her short black hair and bubbly personality tells it all.

Next there's Jamie and Debra. They both knew each other in their human life and both changed at the same there by some demon attacking their village. They were both changed in the 1900, and stay with each other since. Jamie power is telekinesis and Debra has the power is spirit summoning which we rarely use this ability. They are both one of the best trackers in our coven including me.

My brother Adrian, who at the moment single he still trying to find his mate, he been with me since I had gotten changed from a demon while walking in the village late at night. Adrian doesn't have a mate, like me and trying to find the one. His power is shooting fire or commanding it, quite useful in fights or when we have 'unexpected guests' come across us.

Then there is me, Bella Everson. I was changed into a demon about 60 years ago. I didn't expect to have a life like this. I expected to stay with _him_ and become a vampire forever. I have ink black hair, which I dyed it when I was human. I was going through a weird phase at that time, all of our eyes are purple, but blue when we are thirsty and red when we are angry. I am a mental shield and a good tracker. We also don't sparkle when are near the sunlight our skin just reflect which is kinda harder that sparking because it can blind the human eye in seconds sadly.

…

"We're in Forks? Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella we have decided to go to Forks." Zach said calmly.

"But why do we have to go to Forks?" I whined. I knew I was being childish but I haven't been there since _he_ left.

"Because, that is the only place we haven't been yet now that's enough Bella." Miranda scolded. She was the 'mom' of the coven there was no point of back talking to that woman.

It's time for the family move again, and the only place they could think of is Forks. We have been to so many places already I guess Forks would be ok. I mean what could possibly go wrong?

No scarp that a lot of things wrong. I don't have much memory there; I try to forget my previous life in Forks because of _him_.

Not that I blame him, well maybe I do. It was just him made my life well miserable.

My thoughts were disturbed by a sound of a car door closing. I shook my head and looked at my surrounding. The car already had stopped and we arrived at our house in Forks.

It was in the middle of the forest, so no one could find us easily maybe you can if you're not human.

The house looked like a mansion, The Herrington Gate kitchen supported by Wolf and Sub Zero cooking and refrigeration appliances, and handmade walnut cabinets with fabulous Aran White. All of the bathrooms to the house are individually styled and have state of the art Victoria and Albert, which are matched and complemented by stunning bathroom furniture.

Each of the dressing rooms is hand built with professional furniture and storage. The house has seven bedrooms and flexibility in two of the rooms to be independent accommodation for relatives if required.

The front lower reception rooms all lead from the stunning entrance hall with its magnificent chandelier and lighting, and the drawing room, dining room, and family room are exquisite. The leisure suite and entertainment areas are located on the lower ground floor.

The gardens the property has a magnificent billiard and snooker room, two garden passageways that lead onto the grounds, cinema with deep projection screen, ladies and gentleman's changing room and cloakroom, as well as showers, steam and sauna for the state of the art swimming pool with Mother of Pearl tiling, Jacuzzi and a landing above with further fitness and leisure space for relaxation. The gymnasium is built with strengthened flooring, and the plant and facilities room is in itself, as well as there being a laundry room and fabulous storage throughout the house.

The nine car garage has its own private entrance to the leisure suite beneath. The house is fitted with its own professional lift which links the lower ground to the ground, first and second floors above.

I have to admit, they did a pretty damn good job for choosing this house. I walked to my room, which was far away from the other couples. It gave me space and alone time great place to hide from reality sometimes.

My room was plain and simple just how I liked it. The colours were all different shades of blue which seemed to bring out the whole room. One of the walls was glass that a window seats so I could see the l view of the forest; there were two doors on the left side of my room for the wardrobe and bathroom.

My bed was pushed to the wall on the right side, next to it was a cabinet which a white shade lamp and a clock and a T.V above it.

In the middle of the room were chairs all placed around the table, around my wall there were empty frame maybe I should put some paintings or pictures on there.

…

I unpacked everything less than a minute, thankful for my inhuman speed that saves me from spending a lot of time.

I sat on the window seat looking out in the forest, tomorrow was our first day of school it was a chance to fit in again.

New school always equals gossip and considering this is a small down I'm won't be surprised the whole town knows by the end of the day.

I mean what's the worst that can happen at school?

* * *

**Apologies to the reader for updating after a long period of time. There are so much exmas and half of time I cant decide what to write for my stories. Im trying my very best to post a new chapter to every story very very soon.**

**I appreciate your patience or if you didn't wait and your reading this story just now, thank you for reading this.**

**Please review :D Reviews= Happy me :D and Maybe a new chapter?**

**Ciao x**


	3. Chapter 3

Bad to the Bone II  
Chapter 2: School  
Bella POV:

_**FORKS HIGH SCHOOL, Home of the Spartans!**_

Ok this is it Izzy, a new start with the family and also starting school again. Of course new school would lead often horny and hormonal teenagers. Especially ones for example like us who look like we just came out a freaking magazine. No need to be big headed there but that's how people would describe out.

I was rocking out my normal jeans and a top but also with heels to make look casual but some ort of sexy. I think I worked it.

We walked into the building where students stop and gawked at us, some with envy and a lot of them with lust. It wouldn't take long that by the end of the day the whole school would know about us.

We walked into the office and collected the timetables, locker combinations and other essentials that the school had to provide us with. I took a quick scan of my timetable.

_Period 1 AP English_

_Period 2 US History_

_Period 3- AP Biology_

_Period 4- AP Algebra_

_Lunch_

_Period 5- Spanish_

_Period 6- Gym_

Of course, being smart has its advantages AP classes were one. Damon, Sandra and Tom and I were freshman while Jamie and Debra were seniors. I shared classes with mostly Sandra who was AP English and Spanish and only one with Damon with is US history.

I'm so excited for school now. Hint sarcasm. The warning bell ran and we all parted separate ways expect for Sandra who walked with me to English.

We walked into the classroom and handed the slip to the teacher, and we both seated in the back. Soon everyone had started to come in the classroom and stared at us. Other whispered once they sat down with their friends I didn't bother to listen to any of their gossip.

My attention soon perked up when someone had skipped and yes literally slipped top the classroom. I noticed their pixie haircut and the other one had blonde locks cascading down their face.

It couldn't be _them _could it?

Oh god please don't let it be them anything but them, it could be a coincidence.

_Don't kid yourself Izzy. It's them alright. Holy shit._

I slouched down the seat hoping I wouldn't get notice. Sandra looked at me suspiciously but didn't question my actions.

The teacher went through the register and to confirm my worst nightmares she called out their names.

"Alice Cullen." The teacher looked directly at Alice and marked her in. So that must be Jasper with her.

God damn it!

Alice wouldn't know who I am, one because I changed my looks and of course my name. So that was a relief for one.

"Izzy Everson." A lot of students turned back to look at me, but not Alice or Jasper very interesting. I smiled and raised my hand.

My next lesson soon passed by but only this time Jasper was only in my class. Was Jasper and Alice the only ones in the school? Where were the rest of the Cullens here to?

There were so many questions but in so little time. Since there a few hours left of school I might not see the rest during that time. Wait a minute…

Why am I bothered about seeing them? Grow some balls Izzy.

I walked to Biology alone; I handed my slip to the teacher and sat to the empty table near the front. It was similar to the space where I had first sat when I met _him_. I shook my head, no need to think of him Izzy he is not in your life anymore.

Students were still talking until the teacher silenced them to signal that the lesson had started. The lesson went by the hours; I tuned the whole lecture since I already know everything about this. There was no need to pay attention.

Lunch soon arrived and my family and I all walked to the canteen. All the students had stopped talking and started to stare at us. We got our food and sat in the table furthest away from everyone. A lot of student did start talking but that didn't stop them from staring at us. I saw five more students walk in the canteen; the first two that came in were Alice and Jasper, the next were Rosalie and Emmett after that was _him._

Oh god, it's them in the flesh.

I held my breath and started to look at them better. They all seemed ok expect for Edward who looked well, dead.

"You ok Iz?" I felt an arm nudge me. I looked up to see Damon looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Yes, just in my own world." I faked a smile. Just with them across me, my heart wants to rip out of my chest.

"Ok then, if you say so but if anything happens just tell me ok?" I smiled and continued staring at the Cullens. They seemed oblivious that I was staring at them, which was weird.

Something was wrong about them.

…

The day continued with the same routine, I'll say the worst lesson ever was gym. It seemed that my sport abilities have not improved in the last hundred years or so.

Oh well, who needs sports in life anyway.

We drove home in our cars where we were met by Miranda who was waiting by the door with a big smile on her face.

We each give her give a kiss and hug as she asks about our day in school.

After that, I strolled up to my room and sat down my bed. I already finished my homework in less than 10 minutes.

I started to get bored, but what to do in this house surrounding by a forest?

I jumped out of my window and raced to the forest.

I'm going on an adventure!

I heard a distant shouting maybe about two or three people, I sniffed their scent it didn't smell like humans it was very sweet.

I surveyed my area, crouching down to my hunches; breathing evenly through my nose—a process I had learned to keep myself focused and ready. This process of mine was oddly soothing, to an extent. If I didn't think too far into what exactly I was doing, that is.

I heard the shouting coming towards which made me panic and hide. I ran up to the highest branch I could find and hid there until they approached.

"I swear to you Eddie, that Lion whooped your ass alright!" Emmett booming laugher echoed through the forest, it was almost like the trees were shaking. But of course who else could it have been lurking around in the forest at this time of day.

"Don't call me Eddie Emmett and the Lion didn't beat my ass, as you would say I just wasn't concentrating at the time." His velvety voice made my heart melt. Huh? Concentrate Izzy.

"Sure Eddie can't wait to tell the family this." A leaf from a branch started to tickle my nose causing me to sneeze out loud. Can demons even sneeze?

"Did you hear that Emmett?" _He _asked.

"Of course I did Eddie, I'm not that deaf it sounded like it was coming from the sky maybe it was a bird."

I could almost imagine _him_ pinching the bridge of his nose, a habit that man has always had. "Birds don't sneeze and wake up the entire forest Emmett we have company and we must warn the family."

"Come out whether you are we won't bite much." Emmett snickered in his own joke. Oh Emmett if only you knew.

I kept standing on the branch for a long period of time till they gave up and ran in another direction into the forest.

I let out a sigh of relief and jumped of the tree and ran towards my house and looking behind me for any intruders coming my way. Thankfully there wasn't any.

I ran to my window and closed it hastily and flopped down onto my bed, praying that this day would come to an end.

* * *

**Well it has been a while since I actually updated some of my stories. Im so sorry for making this wait so long I appreciate you guys still reading and waiting for an update.**

**Or maybe you have completely forgot you have followed or favorited this story you remember this now. Its ok :D **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I worked my best into this and hopefully Ill update my other stories, make sure you check them out and maybe give me some ideas and for maybe this story too?**

**Anyways, please review, favorite or follow, Or all of them.****Much is appreciated. **

**Ciao x**


End file.
